The invention relates to machinery for the production of ice-lollies, ice-creams and the like.
In modern systems for the production of ice-lollies (by means of water enriched with flavours, sweeteners and colouring materials) and of ice-creams (by means of fruit juices) or the like, moulds are cooled in a brine bath for a time sufficient to achieve the freezing of their contents (about 10 minutes) while a wooden stick, for supporting the product during consumption, is kept in a central position in the mould. The freezing is such that a snowy, compact, but compressible mass is formed. Then the mould is removed from the brine and dipped in warm water, or in some way heated, to help the detachment of the product. The product is wrapped in paper, boxed, packaged and stored in a freezer for subsequent distribution, being kept in cold surroundings all the time.
At the industrial level, automatic, continuous-cycle machines are known, which are usually equipped with a continuous belt carrying a plurality of moulds. The belt runs first below a liquid-distributor and dispenser device as well as a wooden sticks loader and is then dipped in brine at -12.degree. to -30.degree. C. for the necessary time; on coming out of the brine, the belt winds around a terminal transmission roller and is heated up in order to discharge--as soon as it has turned under the roller--the ice-lollies, thus produced, into a container. The ice-lollies are immediately taken out, to prevent their joining together, collected in insulating boxes and stowed in freezer stores.
To reach the consumer, the boxes must be drawn out, loaded in freezer lorries, and delivered to the dealer, who, in turn, has to preserve them in a freezer until they are sold.
It will be readily seen that the cost of the necessary raw material (syrup or fruit juice) is insignificant (not higher than 15% of the final selling price) when compared with the huge energy expences of producing, packaging, transporting and preserving the frozen products over a considerable time. In particular it can easily be demonstrated that the economic budget is subdivided as follows: 33% to the production, 33% to the distribution and preservation, and 33% to the seller, all being referred to the selling price.
Moreover, during the preservation time, the product undergoes an "ageing" from the inevitable changes of temperature, which bring about an increase in the sugar concentration on its surface, giving rise to a sticky, unpalatable layer upon opening the envelope containing the refreshment.
On the other hand, the final sellers have some problems arising from supply and difficulties over the variety of flavours, which often lead to sale losses and the need to preserve unsold goods for a long time.
The object of the present invention is to avoid the above-mentioned drawbacks due both to energy production costs and to distribution and ageing. Objects and advantages will be apparent from the following text.